Wine, Whiskey & Revenge
by OUATAddict
Summary: This story begins where Evil Desires left off. After Maria's death, Regina discovers she is pregnant and, scared without Maria to help, she and Robin are left to face the rocky road to parenthood together. Meanwhile in Oz, not is all as it seems as a certain Wicked Witch plays puppets waiting for a portal to open in order to return to Storybrooke... **PLEASE READ THE PREQUELS 1ST!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello to all my lovely readers/followers! Sorry for the delay in getting this up...I have been busy with the trailer, and then my mother decided to cut off my internet without informing me (grrr). Anyway, as promised, this is the start of the substorm from Chapter 27 of Evil Desires. OutlawQueen Baby is on its way! Happy reading! :)_**

**_-OUATAddict xx_**

* * *

_The last thing that went through Maria's mind before she was enveloped in the green cloud was Zelena's final words to her. "Remember Maria. In order to create a life, you must take a life." _

* * *

It had been written in the stars that this would happen eventually. Just not this soon. She was still working through her grief. Damn her habit of wine and whiskey when she was depressed. Regina looked at her reflection in the mirror, disgusted with herself. Robin wasn't even living with her yet, they had barely been dating two months. God, she wished Maria were here right now. She'd know what to do, how to comfort Regina. But as of this moment, the only thing Regina could do was find Robin and tell him. She looked at the mirror again, then back down at the item on the sink. She was pregnant.

* * *

Awaking in a run-down cottage, the old woman looked about her to find her bearings. She didn't recognise this place, nor when she ventured outside did the land look familiar. It was rather drab, not full of life as the other kingdom, but in a vague place of her mind she knew what this place was called. Oz. And she would be here until the portal opened again. She shook her head trying to make sense of the things going through her mind. Where was this knowledge coming from? The woman wandered back inside, catching her reflection in a broken mirror. What she saw horrified her. It was her, but not _her_. Her body, but not her eyes. They had changed from a soft blue to a bright emerald green. And then the smile. It was her mouth moving, but not her smile. Not the warm, motherly smile she used to wear. No. This was a _wicked_ smile. And then the woman realised. She'd become _Zelena_.

* * *

Robin had noticed when he had seen Regina last that she had not been herself, and since then it had been eating away at him that perhaps he had done something wrong. Likely to be something he had gotten himself into after downing a few whiskeys with the Merry Men at Maria's memorial. _Damn it Robin, why'd you have to go ruin something so great? _He thought to himself. Regina had called him earlier, asking him to meet her at her home. Her voice had sounded…strange. Like she was nervous or uneasy. Like she was calling him to tell him they were over. Robin let out a breath, trying to summon the courage he would need to convince Regina he wouldn't let her go that easily, before knocking on her door.

She opened it wide, meeting his eyes for a brief second as she invited him in, following to her sitting room. Robin's only concern was for Regina now, something about the way she took his hands between hers as they sat down on the sofa draining any bravery he had just minutes before with the added affect of the serious look in her eyes.

"Robin…I don't know where to begin this conversation." Regina started. Robin could feel his hands becoming sweaty. _Breathe, you fool! Hear her out first before you go trying to win her back!_ Regina searched his eyes, still holding tight to his hands. "Do you have any recollection of the night...After the memorial?" Robin was puzzled, this didn't seem to be the conversation he'd been thinking it was. He thought for a moment, then answered. "I recall that neither of us were exactly sober…and the next morning I had a pounding headache…Why do you ask?"

Regina released his hands, changing her gaze from him to stare out at the portrait of Rocinante that sat above her fireplace. "Robin…I'm...I'm pregnant." She finally said, turning back to see his eyes widen and his jaw drop in shock as her words registered. "Please say something!" Regina said anxiously. Robin was speechless. Here he was, thinking that Regina had been going to end their relationship, and instead he was being told he was going to be a father again? Mind-blowing. He cleared his throat, before a huge smile formed on his face. "I thought you were going to end our relationship", he said, planting a gentle kiss on Regina's forehead. "But I'm glad you didn't, " Robin continued, placing another soft kiss on Regina's cheek where a tear had fallen. "Because a baby…with you…is so much better" he finished, gently wiping the tears that Regina had forgotten she'd let fall before kissing her on the lips with all the love she deserved.

* * *

Within her mind, Maria's soul fought against Zelena's, trying to gain control of her body. It was cruel what Zelena had done, and it was more wicked what she had planned. Zelena's soul was too strong for the old woman to win her fight, that was why the wicked green shone through Maria's blue eyes. Why her wicked smirk distorted the welcoming smile of Maria's kind face. There was no sense of time in Oz, and it was that fact that worried the inner soul of Maria. She didn't know how much time she would have here, didn't know how the time between here and Storybrooke would pass. She just knew that Zelena had her trapped where she had no way of warning Regina. Because Maria knew that once the new portal opened, Zelena would be strongest, and Maria would have little to no control over what Zelena did with her body. If she got to Regina….Maria didn't want to think of that.

* * *

He already couldn't bear it, seeing her so sick. Robin had been staying with Regina the past two weeks since she had told him she was pregnant. He was trying his best to help her, to comfort her, but she had been so sick that today she was simply grumpy and snapping at him and anyone who so much as smiled a greeting at her on the street.

"Robin?" Regina said, holding her head in her hands as they sat at a booth at Granny's. He turned away from the window to look at her. "Are you okay Regina?" Robin reached out his hand, concerned. She nodded, still hiding her face from him, then mumbled something behind her curtain of black hair. Robin frowned, then gently tucked Regina's hair back behind her ear. She met his eyes, and he could see that she was upset about something.

Regina took his hand between her own, kissing his fingertips as she brought it close to her. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. And for throwing that plate at you this morning…I know I'm grumpy today, I don't mean it."

Robin smiled. Admittedly, he had a bruise from the plate, and he'd only been trying to do something nice for her that morning when she'd snapped at him. He didn't mind her grumpiness, for it wasn't much of a change from the sass that he had copped from her in the Enchanted Forest. But he stretched across the table and kissed her forehead gently to let her know that it was okay.

* * *

Granny watched the two at a distance from behind the counter. She could tell Regina was hiding something she obviously didn't want the town to know. She'd seen her behave the same way countless times before whenever Regina had had an agenda for the town that hadn't been voted on. This seemed different though, and Granny watched as Robin gently kissed Regina's forehead. The man had to be special. Gosh, with what Regina dished out to Granny and Leroy that morning when she and Robin had come in, Granny wondered how on earth Robin could put up with Regina's attitude; especially since Granny could recall their time in the Enchanted Forest hadn't been particularly friendly.

Granny busied herself cleaning the counter, making her way to the empty booths around the pair to clear and wipe away. She glanced over, noticing Regina had barely touched her food. It wasn't that unusual really, Regina preferred eating healthy, and it had been Robin that had ordered the omelette and muffin that now sat cold and uneaten on her plate. Granny almost felt like she should ask if Regina was okay, but having been snapped at by the woman earlier, Granny decided if Regina wanted her to care, she wouldn't treat people as she had. Granny had only said good morning to Regina and the brunette had snapped that 'no it wasn't a good morning, and if she had any sense she would stop being so cheery and go back to washing dishes'. Luckily Robin had apologised to Granny for Regina's mood, else Granny would have simply asked Regina to leave.

She saw as they went to leave, the protective gesture Robin had around Regina's waist. It made her wonder about what exactly it was that Regina would want to hide.

* * *

Regina was loathing what her body was putting her through. She hadn't felt this miserable at this point of her pregnancy with Daniel's baby, but then, Maria had given her tinctures to hide her symptoms from her mother. Apparently this baby abhorred anything Regina normally loved to eat, and she wasn't just suffering morning sickness, she was sick morning, noon and night. And Robin had to bear the weight of Regina's misery.

She hadn't been sick that morning, so Robin had tried to make her a breakfast she might actually eat. Unfortunately, he had managed to burn the toast and set off the fire alarm, which had annoyed her to the point of tears, then when he had tried to soothe her and tell her it was okay, she had just snapped at him and told him how useless he was that he couldn't even cook toast and wondered how on earth they could raise a child together if he couldn't even get that right. Poor Robin, he really had tried. He toasted another slice of bread and put jam on it for her, but she'd thrown the plate at him in frustration when he'd offered it to her. Then Regina had decided to go to Granny's for breakfast, because at least Granny 'doesn't burn the toast'. And Robin had followed her, apologising repeatedly along the way to all the townsfolk she passed that she snapped at for so much as greeting her good morning. Regina was truly feeling quite sorry for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to my lovely readers! Chapter 2! Wow! I thought this might not go far, but it seems this story might get a number of chapters. Those following Evil Desires- I'm nearly finished the trailer so hopefully very soon I will be able to post the link. Happy reading!**

**-OUATAddict xx**

* * *

Oz was proving a challenge for Maria, perhaps because it was unfamiliar, and she wasn't in control of herself. Zelena's magic was coursing through her veins, tricking her into her wicked thoughts. Zelena planned on hurting Regina, in some way. Maria had thought the green witch would have settled for taking Maria in the way she had from Regina. No. No, what she wanted to do next was worse. _To create a life, you must take a life. _Someone was going to die for what Zelena wanted.

Zelena's thoughts pushed Maria's aside. "We're going to the Emerald City. Start packing."

* * *

Robin came back to Regina's house with Roland in the afternoon. Roland bounded through the front door excitedly, wanting to tell Regina all about his day. Robin tiredly followed behind his son, looking around to see where Regina was. She normally came to greet them when she heard them at the door. Robin searched the rooms on the first floor, and found her fast asleep on the chaise lounge. He smiled softly to himself. All the events from their morning must've worn her out too. He was glad she was finally resting though, it would give her a break from how awful she had been feeling. Her hand was resting on her abdomen, keeping their baby safe.

Robin knew Regina was finding this hard, especially without Maria; but she was too stubborn to see Dr Whale or even talk to Mary Margaret. He also knew how worried she was about the next few weeks. She'd lost her first baby, Robin knew that story. Regina had told him what had happened, how everything had been fine until the accident. Robin knew how anxious she was that theirs would be okay. She had, at least, seen another doctor who had given her things she needed and had scheduled her for something called an ultrasound. Robin hoped that the doctor could help Regina overcome her anxiety.

It was then Roland came toddling in, pulling Robin from his thoughts. "Papa?", the little boy said, tugging on his father's sleeve. Robin smiled down at his son, then picked him up. "Come on my boy, we'll let Regina rest for the afternoon. What say we go see what Henry is up to?" Robin said, and Roland nodded excitedly. They left again quietly, and Regina continued to sleep undisturbed until her doorbell rang some hours later.

* * *

Emma knew there was something wrong with Regina. Apparently that morning Regina had been in a mood that had a number of townsfolk worried she'd gone Evil Queen again. It was Leroy who had convinced Emma to find out what Regina was hiding; and so it was that Emma was now standing on the front steps of the former mayor's mansion waiting for her to open the door.

"Regina! I know you're in there…Robin told me you're home. Open the door." Emma yelled through the door as she heard movements in the house.

Regina opened the door, brushing her hair casually from her face. She was pale, and looked like she'd just woken up; but Emma was more surprised to see the woman in yoga pants and a sweater than by how exhausted she looked. "Emma? Henry told me he was spending the day with you. Is he okay?" Regina asked as she invited Emma into her kitchen.

Emma looked at Regina as she sat down at the small dining table. "He's fine, Robin took him and Roland out to the woods with David." Regina formed a small frown on her face, confused. "Then…why _are_ you here?"

Emma stared at her. "Seriously? Regina, you snapped at half of Storybrooke this morning. I'm here because they think you're hiding something. They think you're becoming dark again."

Regina's face softened, and she hid her face behind one hand, trying to think of a response. "Oh."

"Really Regina? That's all you got? You don't have any explanation you wanna tell me about? Because if you have something dark up your sleeve…." Emma started, until she was cut off by Regina.

"I can't control it. I'm not going 'dark'. I just…" Regina sighed, bringing her head up to meet Emma's eyes.

There was something about the way Regina was looking at her in that moment that made Emma realise what Regina didn't want to say. Emma remembered the same look in her own reflection when she was eighteen. She reached across the table and took Regina's hand.

"It will be okay Regina. How far along are you?" Emma said gently.

"Nine weeks. I only told Robin three weeks ago…it's why he's been here more frequently.", Regina sniffed, and brushed a hair out of her face. "I had a fight with him this morning. You can tell the townsfolk there's no danger." She smiled hesitantly at Emma, trying to convince her she was okay.

Emma wasn't buying Regina's reassurance. "Regina, you know I have a superpower. What aren't you telling me?" She looked at Regina questioningly.

Regina let go of Emma's hand, and got up from the table, turning to the sink, pretending to attend to the dirty plates Robin had left there from that morning. She sighed heavily. "I'm scared Emma. I lost Daniel's baby when I was just a little over eleven weeks, and I don't want to lose this baby. I want another chance to be a proper mother."

Emma let out a small breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Regina's confession was more than she'd expected. She knew what to say to help Regina though, just as she knew how to respond when Regina had first told her about her miscarriage.

"Regina, what happened to you in the Enchanted Forest was an accident. You were healthy. No-one could have predicted that you would fall from that horse, you said it yourself. You're an excellent rider. And Mom didn't know you were pregnant. She didn't know how you were hurt. But Storybrooke is different. I know you're scared, but think about it Regina. You have Robin here to look after you, I will be here for you and; I'm sure Mom will want to help if you ask. I know you miss Maria, but remember, when I was pregnant with Henry, I had no-one. You will make an excellent mother, Henry is proof of that. _You_ raised him. _You_ took care of him. You _will_ be able to do this."

Emma looked at Regina, who had turned to face her and now had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thankyou Emma." She said, wiping away the tears. Emma rose from the table and walked over to hug the brunette. She'd tell Leroy that he'd just been on the receiving end of a Regina without her morning coffee, she understood how vulnerable Regina felt, even with Robin.

"Emma?" Regina said as she pulled away. Emma looked back at Regina, reassuringly.

"Henry doesn't know yet. I'd like to keep it that way…at least until, well, you _know_." Regina said. It was understandable. Emma would keep Regina's secret until Regina wanted to tell it.

* * *

The Emerald City was abuzz with light and life when Maria arrived. She hadn't realised that this land was so populated, but Zelena had sent her to her abandoned childhood home in between Munchkinland and the Emerald City where there had been no other houses for miles. The Emerald Palace was her destination, Zelena declared it more luxurious than Regina's palace, however Maria looked around bewildered and thought it only a statement of colour and jewels. Regina had taste. This palace was spectacular, yes, but decorative, no.

The most curious thing about the palace was that when Maria touched the emerald walls within, she could feel the magic seeping into her. Zelena had come here to gather strength. She walked through the great hall to the Wizard's room, wanting to tidy things. As she reached for a book, Maria heard a screech, before she turned around and saw a winged monkey baring its teeth at her. Zelena took over again.

"Chistery! Don't bare those teeth at me, you filthy animal! You're in charge of the troop now. Go find the others." Zelena commanded the monkey.

He backed off, obeying the order. There was a positive side to this for Maria. As long as Zelena was controlling her, the monkeys could not harm Maria the way they had before. Whatever power Zelena held over the winged primates, they obviously understood that despite the fact she wasn't physically Zelena, she was still alive, and still in charge.

* * *

**_p.s. For those that don't know, Chistery was Elphaba's alpha monkey in Wicked. Since Walsh got killed in Storybrooke I made Chistery the new alpha._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers/followers! Welcome to chapter 3! The Evil Desires mini-trailer will be posted on youtube soon (I will post the link in here and on Evil Desires), so keep an eye out, I hope it is okay :) Countdown is on for the premiere of 4B and I am SUPEREXCITED (as I'm sure many of you are). I have returned to uni, so updates may not be as frequent after this chapter, but I will do my best :)**

**-OUATAddict xx**

* * *

Regina woke from a nightmare two weeks after she had confessed her fears to Emma. She kept dreaming of her miscarriage with Daniel, except in this dream she was in Storybrooke. She was in her bedroom being comforted by Daniel, and then Daniel's face had distorted and become Robin's. That was when she had woken up screaming.

Automatically, Regina reached over for Robin, but found he wasn't there. For a moment she almost became hysterical in her panic from both the dream and then finding Robin missing, but she remembered that he had gone back to camp with Roland that night, and she was alone. She took in a few deep breaths and got out of bed. If she couldn't sleep she would try something else. Baking, maybe. It was 2 a.m., but Regina couldn't think of anything else that would calm her anxiety more than beating it out with a whisk and mixing bowl. She needed Robin here.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Regina carefully measured out ingredients into the mixing bowl for the chocolate mud cake she knew she would want later. Hell, if baby wanted it, she would probably end up eating it for breakfast, even if it she abhorred the idea of sweets so early in the morning. She mixed the eggs and flour together with the milk, thinking as she stood there watching it fold each time the beater churned through it, how much she wished she could share this with Maria. The woman who had taught her to bake, the woman who had shown her what a real mother should be like. The woman who had known that Regina would have something special in her future, before she disappeared from Storybrooke.

* * *

She had been asleep on the broken bed behind the Great Wizard's curtain when Chistery came and screeched at Maria, waking her up. He was obviously trying to communicate something to her, but since at that moment, it was Maria's mind in control, she had no idea what the winged creature wanted. She followed him anyway, and he lead her to the Great Hall, where she could see that images of what must have been the current Storybrooke were pooled in a projection on the floor. She could see Regina, and it broke her heart. Maria could see the fear in Regina's eyes, she must have been nearing the end of her first trimester, and the painful memory of what happened before had to have been on her mind. For Maria, all she wanted to do at that moment was reach out to Regina and hold her, tell her that she would be okay this time. In truth, it was just as painful for Maria to remember what had happened; she had treated Regina, cleaned up, and gone home afterwards and cried behind the lean-to shed where the cow was kept.

Zelena had other ideas. Interrupting Maria's private thoughts, Zelena took over. "Well, well, well. Looks like my _dearest_ sister is feeling a bit vulnerable Chistery. Perhaps we won't be stuck here in Oz as long as we thought", Zelena said, observing the sight of her sister sitting at her dining table with tears in her eyes. Zelena turned to Chistery as the image faded away. He chittered something at her, and a smile spread across her face. "Yes Chistery, it will make it easier. _Much _easier."

* * *

Robin woke at 2 a.m. with a feeling something wasn't right. He hoped Regina was okay tonight, he hadn't wanted to leave her alone, especially this week since he knew she'd been having nightmares, but there had been some issues back at the camp that he had needed to sort. Some of the men had decided to move the camp to another location, perhaps closer to the river, but not all had agreed and it had caused some tension. Friar Tuck had called Robin back as their leader to solve the issue. Lying awake now, it seemed so insignificant compared to what lay ahead of him. He looked over at Roland, fast asleep with his teddy tucked in beside him. He couldn't spend many more of his days camping out like this, not with another child, not with Regina. There was so many thoughts swimming around Robin's head he didn't know whether he would be able to get back to sleep.

_Regina_. He could feel her thinking of him, he could feel his heart being pulled toward her. _You should stay in the camp_, he told himself. There was that nagging feeling still, eating away at him, telling him he needed to go to her, that there was something wrong. _She'll be okay, you'll see her soon_, he tried to convince himself.

He must have drifted back to sleep, because the next thing Robin knew, he was being woken up by Little John who was saying something to him about Emma Swan was looking for him and Regina had been taken to the hospital.

_Oh no. God, no_. He should've gone to her when he felt that nagging feeling in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Emma had noticed Regina's lights on when she'd driven past on her Sheriff's patrol. Not out of the ordinary really, but since Henry had told her that Regina was alone that night, Emma thought to stop and see if the former mayor was alright. She walked in to find Regina in her kitchen, a freshly baked mud cake on the table, and something else producing wondrous aromas still baking in the oven.

"You okay Regina?" Emma said gently, doing her best not to scare Regina. In her vulnerable state, Regina was like the deer in the forest that ran at the first sign of trouble. It had taken time for her to spill her secrets…and to Emma of all people.

Regina turned, still in her pyjamas, but wearing her kitchen apron over them. Emma had to smile. Trust Regina to still want to keep herself clean when baking in her pyjamas in the wee hours of the morning.

"Couldn't sleep. I've been getting nightmares, they've been worse this week." Regina said, wiping flour from her hands onto her apron.

Emma nodded. "You should try get some sleep, Regina. I'll stay if you want me to." Emma looked at Regina, seeing the exhaustion under her eyes, seeing how much Regina probably wanted to sleep, but was too frightened to let herself go back to sleep.

"Thankyou Emma, I appreciate it." Regina said, taking out a tray of blueberry muffins from the oven and setting them out to cool. She turned the oven off and untied her apron, hanging it over the back of a chair. "I think I might just nap on the lounge. Only have a few hours before sunrise anyway", she said to Emma as she left the kitchen and entered the sitting room.

Emma sat at the dining table eyeing off one of the freshly baked muffins after Regina went to rest. She started picking crumbs off the muffin, then as the crumbs grew into chunks, she picked the warm blueberries out, staining her fingers with their juice, but enjoying the burst of flavour each time she popped one in her mouth. Somehow she ended up eating the whole thing, and she had to say, Regina was an amazing cook. She didn't realise what the time was, but when she looked over at the clock on the oven, apparently almost two hours had passed. The first glow of sunrise was just peeking through the curtains. And she was startled by Regina's scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope by now some of you have been able to view the Evil Desires trailer (sorry its not as good as I promised, I had trouble shortening it). With Season 4B about to premiere, I thought I would update the next instalment. Without further ado, here is Chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**-OUATAddict xx**

* * *

Robin was frantic as he burst through the doors of the hospital, trying to find Emma, anyone, who could tell him where Regina was and if she was okay. Eventually he found Emma in the waiting area, sitting in a lounge chair flipping through a magazine.

"Emma! What happened? Where's Regina? Is she okay? Is…?" He started all at once.

Emma smiled, rubbing her hand on Robin's arm reassuringly.

"She's okay Robin. She's still with the doctor. She just had a scare, but she's fine, and so is the baby." Emma said softly, as Robin sat down.

He let out a deep breathe. "I should have been with her. Tell me Emma, what was this scare?" Robin looked back at Emma, clearly very upset he hadn't been there to comfort Regina.

Emma took his hand gently, hoping it would help him stay calm. "She woke up this morning with some light bleeding. She wasn't fully awake at first, and thought she was having a nightmare, but when she realised it was actually happening she started screaming, and panicked. I drove her here because she was so freaked out I couldn't calm her down."

Robin's eyes stung with tears he wished not to fall in front of Emma. "And, this bleeding? What did the doctor say?" He asked, concerned.

"Regina's fine Robin, the doctor said it was relatively normal. Unusual that she hadn't experienced it earlier on, but he said it was just some spotting and she and baby are fine, her hormones are just a bit 'out of whack'. He gave her oxygen to calm her breathing, and did an ultrasound to make sure everything was good. The doctor will probably tell you more, once he comes back. You can probably go see her soon." Emma explained.

Robin thanked Emma, and went to find a drinks machine down the hallway. He hated that Regina had faced that without him, even if the doctor had said it was normal. He'd known how scared she was, particularly at this time, with the nightmares, the constant reminder deep at the back of her memory of what had happened this time before.

"Robin?" A voice called from somewhere behind. Trying to open his can of soda, Robin turned around, to identify who had called his name. Regina's doctor stood in front of him, a gentle and kind face. "Would you like to see Regina now?", the doctor asked, inviting Robin to follow him down the hall to where Regina was.

Robin nodded, eagerly. All he wanted was to hold Regina and apologise for not being there, tell her that he would stay, _always_, tell her that it would be okay. The doctor stopped in front of a room.

"Thank you doctor. I owe you much for taking care of her." Robin said, shaking the doctor's hand. As the doctor left, Robin entered Regina's room, where she was propped up on pillows on the bed. She looked tired, her hair fanned out behind her on the pillow, but when she saw Robin enter, her eyes lit up like the stars at night, and she reached her arms out to him.

"Robin!" Regina cried into his shoulder as soon as he hugged her. "I was so scared Robin….I thought….I _thought_…" she sniffed, and Robin stroked her hair gently as he let her tears soak into his shirt.

"Sshh. It's okay my love, I'm here. I am so sorry that I was not there for you. I don't ever want to leave you like that again. " Robin said quietly.

Regina pulled back from him, wiping away her tears, and fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist. A small smile formed on her face, and she looked at Robin. "Do you want to see JB?" She said, reaching for something on the bedside table. Robin looked at her, puzzled. "JB?" he replied.

Regina laughed. "I was thinking about it when the doctor was checking me over. We can't just call the baby 'the baby' until it's born." She handed him some pictures taken from the ultrasound. Since she was only just over eleven weeks, the foetus was tiny, but it was there. She smiled as Robin stared at the picture. "That's our little JellyBean. _JB_."

Robin couldn't believe it. He was so relieved that Regina was okay, that the baby- no, '_JB_' was okay, he meant it when he said he never wanted to leave Regina alone and scared like that again. Robin leant over and kissed Regina, each blissfully unaware of the wickedness that would come.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall of Oz, Zelena watched the projected scene with a frustrated frown on her face. Her sister was currently in the hospital, unfortunately, she had been reassured out of her vulnerability by her lover, Robin, and that irritating Emma Swan. That would change again. When Regina was screaming bloody murder during her labour, she would be most vulnerable. That was Zelena's thoughts anyway. It had worked with Snow White. But this plan was different. It wasn't Regina's baby Zelena was interested in, even though its birth was what would open the portal back to Storybrooke. It was Regina, and this time, it was not Zelena who planned to die.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello lovely readers! I am super busy right now, but I thought to post this short little chapter to tie you over. I am taking prompts/ideas (someone asked for a bit of pregnancy cravings humour- so I have put a little in here and will sprinkle some more in future chapters) so if you would like to see something happen in the future chapters leave a pm or review and I will do my best :) Happy reading!**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

Regina sat in the diner beside Robin tired of the attention everyone was paying her. They'd waited long enough, and today, now she was at fourteen weeks, she and Robin had decided to make an official announcement to the people they regarded family. But she was tired, and hungry, and irritated by Mary Margaret's constant fussing over her, asking how she was every five minutes.

"Robin?" She said softly, turning to him. He paused his conversation with David, and turned his attention to Regina.

"Mm? What is it Regina?" Robin replied, his eyes filled with love as he looked at her. Regina couldn't help but smile. She patted his arm lightly and stood up.

"JB wants ice-cream. I'm going to take Roland and Henry down to _Any Given Sundae_ with me, do you want something too?" Regina asked him, rubbing her belly lightly. Her bump had become more obvious to Robin when he had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around her just a few nights ago, and he had felt the changes of her curves. He loved it, and he treasured every part of Regina for what her body was going through. It was beautiful, and he had told her how much he admired her.

Robin chuckled. "Well, if JB wants something, JB will get it. I'm not really in the mood for something sweet right now, but why don't you get us a bucket of rocky road for home?" Robin said. Regina smiled in response. Robin stood and gave her a quick peck on the lips as she shrugged her coat on and called the boys over. "I'll see you at home" she called over her shoulder as they left the diner.

Robin sat back down and turned back to David afterwards, who was laughing at Robin softly. Robin looked at him blankly. "What?" He said, puzzled as to what could have possibly been funny about the exchange between himself and Regina.

David stopped, letting out a breath. "You know her cravings are just going to get worse, right? She'll have you going down to the 24 hour supermarket at three in the morning for some bizarre food combination that she just has to have." David said with a smile.

Robin laughed. "She's already had me doing that. I had to go and buy more apples for her a few nights ago, and when I got home she quartered them and ate them with cheese. I will never understand the appetite of a pregnant woman" he said, shaking his head with a smile.

David smiled again, knowing how Robin felt. "We're all really happy for you two Robin. Regina's been waiting a long time for her happiness, and seeing her finally getting it, is…well…it's a happy ending for everybody."

Robin smiled. "Thank you David."

* * *

Maria was in control at that moment, with Zelena currently taking a backseat in her brain. Chistery was making his usual monkey noises at her, but Maria didn't understand what the primate wanted. Zelena could deal with him later. She had wandered into an area of the Emerald Palace that looked as though it had not seen life for quite many a year, it was carpeted in dust, no light could find its way through the windows, and cobwebs had been woven in all manner of places. She noticed a cabinet at the back of the room, and walked over to it, pulling open one of the dusty, but beautifully decorated drawers.

Maria gasped at the contents. Seeing what lay before her, knowing that Zelena planned to somehow harm Regina…it now made sense. In order to_ create a life_, Zelena was going to _take a life_. Her previous plan to go back in time had failed, so now she was returning to take away her sister's future. Maria backed away, in shock. Regina would never see it coming. It was Zelena's plan to have _Maria_ murder her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry this update is a bit late...but here it is anyway. Not my best, but I hope you still enjoy it. **_

_**Side note: I had some reviews asking about Maria. If you are new to my stories, my character of Maria originates in my first fanfic 'To Heal A Heart', with greater depth of her story in 'Evil Desires'. Maria was invented BEFORE Marian came into the picture on Once, so her name, Maria, at that time was not confusing. Since Marian is now on the show, it has become a little confusing for some people reading my stories. Maria is not Marian. Marian does not appear in my stories, Maria is my own creation for these stories.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

Robin watched from behind as Regina pulled frustrated faces at herself in the mirror. Pregnancy wasn't being kind to her, and today after their visit to the doctor, she'd been told she needed tests for gestational diabetes. She'd thrown a tantrum in the car as Robin drove her home, mumbling something about it '_not being fair that Snow White can have two perfectly easy pregnancies and I have to go through this_'. Then she had huffed and stared out the window the remainder of the way home.

Robin smiled to himself. Yes, it wasn't fair that Regina had been ill for the first trimester, and now into her second she was facing something else while Mary Margaret had been healthy for both her pregnancies, but Regina was missing the fact that, at the end, when she held JB for the first time, all the hurdles that she had faced over the nine months wouldn't matter. She might currently be irritated and hormonal, but Robin loved her, and he was in for the long haul.

Still standing in front of the mirror, Regina pulled up her blouse to look at the curve that had begun to form more prominently on her abdomen. She smiled at her reflection. It had been a comfort to her to see and hear her baby's heartbeat on the ultrasound scan. Lost in thought, she jumped a little when she felt Robin's arms wrap around her waist.

"Admiring how beautiful you are I see?" he said, kissing her softly against her neck. Regina smiled, turning around to see Robin's face. "How long have you been there watching me? And yes, just imagining how big I'm still going to get."

Robin smiled as Regina returned a kiss on his nose, placing a hand on the curve of her belly. "Ahh, but I am sure you would agree my love, that this little one is worth everything?" Robin whispered, looking into Regina's chocolate eyes.

Regina's lips formed a smile, the one she saved for her most precious moments. "Yes" she said, her frustrations from earlier gone as Robin kissed her again gently on her lips.

* * *

In the Emerald Palace, Zelena had decided to absorb as much power as she could from the magic contained within the castle walls. She couldn't stay in Maria's body forever, that was why she had to get back to Storybrooke, but while she was stuck in Oz, she needed power to control Chistery and Maria, the latter of whom had begun trying to resist her soul's dominance more often.

Clearly Maria had found reason to resist, perhaps she had seen one of the projections of Regina, as she had not had much fight left in her prior to their journey to the Emerald City.

Zelena was furious. If Maria kept resisting, her wicked plans may be foiled. It wasn't an option to lose, not this time. Wicked _always_ wins.

* * *

Lying across the chaise lounge, Regina was exhausted, and more to the point, frustrated. She was currently home with Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret trying to find clothes that still fit her. Henry was bored, he was there only because he had stayed the weekend with Regina, and he was currently sitting in the living room playing his video game while baby Neal rolled around on the carpet beside him.

Butterfly sensations fluttered across Regina's abdomen, making her gasp suddenly. Mary Margaret rushed to Regina's side when she saw her bring her hand across her stomach, while Emma, her back to them, and oblivious, continued searching through a pile of Regina's business blouses trying to find one that would still fit.

"_Regina_! Are you okay? Should I call Robin?" Mary Margaret said, looking at Regina concerned. Regina looked back, a smile across her face.

"I…I think JB just kicked. That's the first time I've really been able to feel _something_…or recognise it, anyway." Tears were pricking her eyes, she was trying not to cry, because although she was happy, feeling JellyBean's butterfly kicks had been something she'd wanted to share first with Robin. She hadn't expected to be able to feel anything that recognisable, but then, she had never gotten this far into pregnancy before, so she was unsure what to expect.

At eighteen weeks, Regina was still stressed and worried, and her mood swings made her Evil Queen persona look like an innocent. Mary Margaret put a comforting arm around her.

"You wanted Robin to be here when that happened, didn't you?", she said softly, as Regina's tears began to streak down her cheek.

Regina nodded silently, then wiped her eyes. "Damn hormones. I don't know how you kept it together. Twice." She said back at Mary Margaret, who laughed.

Emma turned around, holding up a dress and a blouse for Regina. "These should still fit you. Your bump isn't that big, even as far along as you are. You could still probably squeeze into these for a few more weeks. Everything else is already too small." She said, before noticing the scowl on her mother's face.

"_Emma_!" Mary Margaret said, scowling her for her bluntness. Regina just waved her hand, dismissing it. "Mary Margaret, it's okay, she's not trying to offend me." Regina got up from the lounge, padding over the carpet to where Emma was holding the clothes. "At least I still have something until I go shopping", Regina said, fingering the stretchy fabric of the blue dress and admiring the blouse that Emma had found. She smiled. "Thank you Emma, I appreciate it."

"So _where_ is Robin today? It's not like him to leave you for the weekend." Emma said, following Regina and Mary Margaret into the kitchen. Regina smiled as she prepared coffee for Emma and Mary Margaret, and poured herself a glass of milk. "He, Henry and Roland have been conjuring up some plan together. So Robin took Roland out yesterday and Henry stayed behind to look after me at Robin's instruction. I am yet to figure out what they are up to."

From his spot in the lounge room, Henry shouted out to Regina "And you're not going to!", making each of the women laugh.

Emma smiled, eyeing her mother knowingly. Both of them knew what the boys were up to, but this was one secret Mary Margaret was not going to spoil for Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers! I have updated Chapter 7 so it now contains the full length. Apologies for repeating..I thought you guys deserved a bit more than what I left you with. Please keep an eye out on my Youtube channel (I have now put my channel link on my profile). Bear with me, I will do my best to give you new chapters, but at the moment life has me pretty tied up with things...same goes for my youtube videos. I don't do them often, but recently have had some inspiration, so hopefully when I get a break I can deliver another nice long chapter and a video or two. Until next time, enjoy!**

**-OUATAddict Xx**

* * *

Granny was waiting when Robin came into the diner with Roland. She smiled as she offered the little boy a jam croissant, and Robin thanked her as he directed his son over to a booth by the window.

"How has Regina been doing? She had those tests done yet?" Granny asked as she sat down opposite Robin, a mug of coffee in her hands.

Robin frowned in frustration, letting out a sigh. "She has been better. She's just tired of having complicated things thrown at her. The doctor said she'll have to go back to get the tests in another few weeks. This whole thing I had planned for her is going to have to wait until her stress levels go down again, and she won't relax until she knows if she is healthy."

Granny reached a comforting hand across to Robin. "Regina will be fine Robin. Even if, when she gets those tests back and it isn't what she wants to hear, she'll make damn sure that her baby is okay. I've seen how hard she fought for Henry when she adopted him. A little setback won't stop her. Why don't you just go ahead and enjoy this time with her? The both of you are gunna be exhausted once that baby arrives." Granny said, wisely.

Robin took a bite out of the bagel on his plate, and smiled appreciatively at Granny. "I certainly hope to see her happy, Granny. Regina means the world to me, and to Roland. And now, with our baby…the time I spend with her has become a collection of precious moments." Robin replied.

Granny patted his hand, smiling warmly at him as she got back up to attend to the kitchen. "You know Robin, I think that little baby is going to be luckier than even the Charmings' kid…but don't tell them I said that", she said with a wink as she walked away from the table.

* * *

Maria had been fighting against Zelena's control ever since she had discovered the full truth of Zelena's plan. There was no way, in Oz or Storybrooke, nor the Enchanted Forest, that Maria would let Zelena trick Regina and take her life in such a cruel way. And certainly not when Regina had just become a mother. To take a mother from her child…well, if Maria was honest with herself, she knew Regina had done such cruel things in her madness, trying to punish Snow White for the pain she had caused. It was not something Maria wanted, for Regina, obviously, or her child. There had to be some way to prevent Zelena gaining full control of her body, a way to stop her from enacting the dark and wicked magic that would set her free from Maria's body and create a new life.

Maria's thinking was interrupted by Chistery's screeches. She hated the beast, but there was something different in his baboon noises that made Maria turn to where he sat tearing pages from the old Wizard's books. She noticed one he had tossed aside, its pages well-worn, but he had been careful not to ruin this particular book. Maria bent to pick up the book, and just as she did so, her hand was met by Chistery's paw, and she looked him in the eyes.

For a good minute, they stared deep into each other's eyes, and Maria could see what Chistery was trying to tell her. The book contained her answers. Chistery, it seemed, was trying to help Maria. Whatever his reason, Maria took the book graciously from the monkey, and petted him gently.

"Thankyou Chistery."

* * *

Zelena was growing impatient. She was well aware of how long a pregnancy was, she'd be somewhat of an imbecile if she didn't, especially after posing as Snow White's midwife when she'd been in Storybrooke. She smiled to herself, thinking it how clever to task Chistery with tricking Maria. The old woman thought he was on her side, trying to help her fight back at Zelena. The book Zelena had had him give the woman contained an enchantment. Maria would be the one to read it, and once the words left her lips…Zelena smirked, looking at the reflection of the old woman's body with Zelena's eyes looking back in the mirror.

"I really am wicked aren't I?" She said to herself, before turning to glimpse the view of the Emerald City below the window.

Unlike Maria, who couldn't tell how much time had passed in Oz without stealing glimpses of Regina's progressing pregnancy in the Great Hall, Zelena knew how long they had been in Oz. She knew that it had been around five months, and she had absorbed all the power she could possibly gain from the magic contained in the Emerald Palace.

Outside, the streets in the Emerald City had begun to grow quieter as the season changed. It was fall, soon it would be winter, and it was then that Zelena expected to return to Storybrooke. She needed to get out of the Emerald City, disappear again so the blinding beam of light that would be ignited when the portal opened would not cause attention in the City. They thought she was gone after the brat in the blue dress had heroically 'killed' her. Dead like the Wizard.

She knew where to go though, back to the castle in the Vinkus. Kiamo Ko. After she'd banished Glinda, that was where Zelena had gone. Until she had managed passage to the Enchanted Forest, Kiamo Ko was her home, a place where no-one dared go. A place full of dreadful dark and wickedness.

* * *

Regina woke up with a start, also waking Robin up in the process. Something wicked was coming.


	8. Awakening Nightmares

_**Hello to my lovely readers! Apologies for the long wait. Life has been busy...and continues to be unfortunately. But alas, I managed to put together this chapter, and I also have some vids up on my **_**_channel. I realise my story is now not as original as it once was since the bombshell of last week's episode reveal, but, I will be taking this in a different direction to A&amp;E's plot. so I hope you still enjoy reading it._**

**_Until my next update, happy reading!_**

**_-OUATAddict Xx_**

* * *

It was her dream that had woken her. It was too real, it was something too familiar about how it had made Regina feel. Beside her, Robin stirred in his sleep, feeling her movement as she had sat up, wide awake from the nightmare.

He mumbled something incomprehensible to her, slurred by sleep and buried in his pillow, then pulled her arm over to him, trying to coax her back to sleep, but she couldn't. Still, Regina let herself lie back down, and remained awake with Robin's arms wrapped around her.

She was trying to calm herself, she knew if she kept stressing over the things she dreamt about or the things she still had to do before JB arrived it wouldn't be good for herself or Jellybean. And Robin had been trying so hard to get her to relax. He'd arranged a trip for just the two of them for two weeks after the results had come back from the tests Regina had needed for the gestational diabetes. It had been negative, thankfully, and leaving the doctor's office, she had let out a long sigh of relief, before promptly asking Robin to take her to Granny's for a large slice of apple pie with caramel and whipped cream. Regina lay awake for another four hours thinking about the events of the day and what Granny had told Robin when they had gone to the diner.

Entering the diner after the doctors visit, Granny had greeted them with her warm smile. "Hello Regina. How's the baby treating you?" she said, wiping the table over before Robin and Regina slid into the booth.

Regina sat back, her now twenty-three weeks bump poking out from her tight purple dress. She smiled back at Granny, one hand rubbing her bump gently. "We're both well thank-you Granny. Just in dire need of the sweets I've been deprived of the last few weeks."

Robin chuckled, then looked to Granny to extend an explanation. "We just came from the doctor. No diabetes."

Granny smiled. "Well rest-assured Regina, I'm happy to get you whatever you want on the menu. Oh, and Robin…I have something for you. Go over to the kitchen counter and I'll just go get it."

Puzzled, Robin had met Granny over by the counter where she handed him an envelope. "Robin, this is from Emma and her parents. They want you to get Regina away from Storybrooke…longer than what you already planned." She told him seriously, but quietly so Regina wouldn't hear.

Robin took the contents of the envelope out, setting a map, a set of house keys and two paid-for bus tickets on the counter in front of him. He looked back at the older woman. "But why? Regina and I are happy here. I see no danger for her, she has the care she needs for the baby. And…wait…there are only two tickets here, what about Roland and Henry?" Robin's face turned serious as it dawned on him that there was a reason to take Regina.

Granny looked past his shoulder as she poured a beer for Robin and an orange juice for Regina. She was watching the peaceful joy on Regina's face as the pregnant brunette caressed her belly absentmindedly. She then turned her attention back to Robin.

"Emma and Henry visited Neal's grave yesterday. While they were at the cemetery, Emma saw something around Regina's vault so she went to investigate. Whoever was there…or whatever was there, took something that belonged to Maria. And also Zelena." Granny's face was grim as she delivered the news to Robin.

Robin looked over at Regina, blissfully unaware of what they were talking about. She was so happy. Why couldn't they just have their happiness?

He said so to Granny, unfortunately as Regina caught that part of the conversation as she had wandered over on her way to the bathroom.

"Why can't who have happiness? Surely you're not talking about us Robin?" Regina said, pausing when she had heard him question Granny.

Robin and Granny looked at each other, an argument held between their eyes as to whether or not to tell Regina. Robin won. He turned to Regina, bracing her arms with his gentle hands, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Emma has seen evidence that could put you and JB in danger. She thinks something or someone might be trying to bring back your sister and Maria. Things you had in your vault were stolen yesterday." Robin told Regina gently.

Regina was taken aback. She felt sick. Thank goodness she'd already been on her way to the bathroom. She freed herself from Robin's grip, running to the bathroom before emptying her stomach. _No_. Zelena was _dead_. Maria was _dead_. This wasn't something that was supposed to happen. Not now. She was happy. She had found her true love. She was having a baby. She had just begun accepting that she would never see Maria again. This had to be some sick twisted plot.

Regina flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth, splashing her face before coming back out to Robin who was waiting with a sorry face.

"I'm sorry Regina. I didn't mean…" Robin started when he saw her. She smiled, taking his hand between her own.

"It's okay Robin. Just…unexpected. I could do without this drama, but if we have to deal with it, we will. Why does Emma think that either of them could be brought back? The only one powerful enough to even contemplate that kind of magic would be Gold…but he wanted Zelena dead just as much as the rest of Storybrooke did" Regina said, looking between Robin and Granny.

Granny pushed a plate of food over the counter to Regina, then spoke up. "That's what Emma said. Then Henry reminded us that you didn't destroy Zelena's amulet, you only took her power. If she had any residual magic left before she died..." Granny huffed, throwing a dishtowel over her shoulder, "Emma thinks Zelena could come back somehow, and your Maria might be involved. Whether the two are connected she can't be sure, but it's odd that you had items belonging to both of them taken. Who else knew you kept Maria's things there?" Granny asked.

Regina looked at Robin, thinking, then back at Granny. "Only Emma, her parents and Robin. I don't know how whoever took them would use them. They were only sentimental items to me. Zelena's amulet I kept there because it could still be powerful. Wait..." Regina placed a hand on her stomach, then looked in sudden realisation to Robin. "It's JB. That's why Emma says we're in danger. Because to open the time portal, Zelena needed Mary Margaret's baby last time. Whoever has taken Zelena's amulet and Maria's things will want our baby, Robin" Regina exclaimed, as Robin pulled her in, holding her tight.

"I won't let anyone harm our family" Robin whispered, looking over Regina's shoulder at Granny, who nodded silently and left the kitchen to call Emma. Regina, eyes teary, and scared for her baby, let herself be wrapped up in Robin's warm embrace.

Sleep would come eventually, but not without new nightmares of her sister's wicked return.


	9. Argument in the Stable

_**Hello my lovely readers! Well, I am still mad and upset about the whole Zelena thing...but hopefully we will get a good resolution to this in the finale (and if we don't, I'll be coming for Adam and Eddie!) I tried to write a longer section for what our Green Bitch is up to, but since my feelings towards her are currently negative I ended up writing a longer section about OutlawQueen. It's kind-of muddled, I'm not really happy with it, but hopefully everything will all tie together when I write the next chapter :)**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

Kiamo Ko was cold and damp when Zelena arrived. It smelled musky and mould was growing where the damp had set into the walls. Nothing she couldn't get Chistery and her other primate companions to take care of. It was where she would keep them anyway. It had been some years since she was last here, but unlike her occupancy of the Emerald Palace and her sister's Castle, Kiamo Ko was a real home to Zelena. Not someone else's. So it would be here that the finalisations of her wicked plot could be planned out. It would be here she could return through the open portal disguised as Maria. She'd never been so clever.

Maria was unfamiliar with where Zelena had taken them to, but she knew it had to be somewhere of familiar comfort to the witch. She had discovered that there were creatures in Oz that traveled across the realms, reading the book Chistery had given her. She hadn't yet deciphered the spell out loud that would supposedly free herself from Zelena's control, but she had read about the creatures she might find to get a message to Regina. She just needed to figure out where in Oz she was, and if those creatures were found there.

Zelena settled herself back into her old chambers, they were nothing luxurious…but she'd never had that, had she, because her _darling_ baby sister had been given that. She didn't know at this moment what Maria was trying to do, but the old cow wouldn't be able to control her body once Zelena found the final pieces of the potion she needed for her release. Zelena laughed wickedly to herself, startling Chistery, who had wandered into the room to keep her company. Zelena turned her attention to the primate, chittering nervously at her side.

"Oh do stop that Chistery. You know, my sister thought she was Evil. But I'll show her. She doesn't even know what evil is. She doesn't even know what Wicked is."

Zelena laughed some more, before shooing Chistery out of the room. She had some preparations to organise.

* * *

They'd had another fight that morning. The stress was getting to Regina. Not knowing what these new nightmares meant, not knowing if what Emma had seen at the cemetery was a threat to her and her unborn baby. Robin had tried talking her out of her hysterics, but Regina wouldn't have any of it, and eventually she had left in a huff, driving to nowhere in particular to clear her head. That was how she had ended up at the stables.

She got out of her car, wrapping her arms protectively around her bump, and walked slowly into the barn, where fourteen horse faces greeted her. There was only one she wanted to see. Her gelding, Fantasma, a dappled grey with a dark mane and tail she had purchased just before she'd adopted Henry. He was no replacement for Rocinante, but she loved the gentle creature. Regina walked up to him and held the horse's muzzle between her hands.

"You missed me didn't you?" She said, quietly, breathing in the scent of horse and leather and the musky hay. Fantasma nickered softly back at Regina. She smiled. "I've missed you too". She let go of his head, turning slowly and looking around to see where his treats were kept. His polished tack sat next to his stall, a bag of the gelding's favourite apple biscuits sitting on top of the saddle. Bingo.

Regina picked up the bag, pouring three of the treats into her hand, then picked up a brush. The horse saw what she had for him, getting excited for his treats, Fantasma playfully nodded his head in anticipation. Regina laughed.

"Oh here you are then. Now, I'm going to brush you, but you better behave because I'm not as tough as I was back then." Regina said, feeding the gelding the treats before entering the stall.

It was soothing, brushing the dirt from Fantasma's coat, the long strokes across his back, watching the small clouds of dust dancing in the crack of sunlight as they fell back down to earth. Regina missed this. She missed riding. She thought carefully for awhile as she began braiding Fantasma's mane. Perhaps a short turn around the arena? Just a walk. Fantasma was too old to do anything more than plod along now anyway. She was five months pregnant. If she could still get on…

Robin found Regina at the stables after looking for her in every other place he could think of in Storybrooke. He'd given her time to cool off after their argument that morning, but when he found her again, he was furious. There she was, in the arena, riding her old grey gelding around at a walk. At least she'd had sense enough to put a helmet on.

"Regina!" He called out to her, and her head snapped up to look at him. She turned her horse around to walk over to the fence where she could talk to Robin more clearly.

Robin sighed when she came to a halt in front of him.

"Yes, Robin?" Regina said, still bitter.

Robin took the reins of the horse as Regina dismounted.

"Regina, love, just what do you think you're doing? You can't ride while you're pregnant!" Robin exclaimed.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I can, and I will. Fantasma needs the exercise, and he is too old and slow to be of any harm. You needn't worry about me Robin." She replied stubbornly.

Robin ducked through the fence, leading Fantasma behind him as Regina tried to walk away.

"Regina, I know I don't have to worry about you. But what about JellyBean? Aren't you even _concerned_? You were the one who came to_ me_ scared out of your mind when you thought history would repeat itself. Forgive me Regina, but _why_ would you consider riding if you were that scared before?" He tried to reason with her.

Regina stopped suddenly, turning to him with anger in her eyes.

"_Don't_ talk to me about my history, Robin!" She snapped at him, snatching the reins out of his hands and lead Fantasma back to his stall.

Robin stayed outside the barn for awhile, thinking it best not to aggravate Regina more. After fifteen minutes he decided to go and find her. She was sitting on a hay bale outside Fantasma's stall, crying.

"I'm sorry Robin" she said when she heard him approach.

Robin sat down beside her, brushing away her stray curls and looked in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I upset you Regina. For this morning and just now. You know I try for you, that I love you. Sometimes I am just a bumbling idiot." Robin said gently, and Regina smiled.

"No, I'm sorry Robin. I should be more careful. I wasn't supposed have this. Any of this. And now I have it, and I'm just so careless. After everything I've been through…_we've_ been through, it isn't fair of me to put JB in harm's way. It's just…it's just this stress is getting to me. I don't know what my nightmares mean. I don't know if JB and I are really in danger…it's just all too overwhelming." Regina said, her voice hoarse from crying.

Robin pulled her into a tight hug, comforting her. He heard her mumble something into his chest, and pulled away to ask what she had said.

"I cursed myself" Regina repeated. Robin stared at her blankly, not understanding.

She sighed, pulling away and standing up with her back to him.

"After I lost Daniel's baby, I didn't want to feel that pain again. And I didn't want my mother to hurt any child I could have the way she had hurt me either. So I cursed myself. That's why I wasn't supposed to have this. Maria didn't even know that." Regina turned to him, more tears in her eyes.

"Jellybean is possible because you broke the curse Robin. So you're right. You may be a bumbling idiot, but you're my idiot, and I shouldn't be so careless to think…"

Robin stopped her with a kiss.

"I love you Regina. I don't care about the past" Robin said, placing his hand on Regina's belly. "All that matters is our future. If, by some terrible fate, you and JB are the target of some kind of evil… I will protect you." He kissed her gently again in her forehead.

Regina smiled. Coming to the stables hadn't been a bad idea after all. There was still magic within the barn doors after all these years. She walked out with Robin, after a final pat of Fantasma, and drove home. Perhaps she would sleep easy tonight.

* * *

***A/N: The apple biscuits Regina gives Fantasma are like dog biscuits but for horses. My boy used to love these, which is why I made them Fantasma's favourite treat. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Apologies for not updating this for ages...writing inspiration has blown out the window since the upset of S4 dramas. But, here we go. Chapter 10. Hopefully it isn't too bad ;)**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

Maria woke up in a large echoing room, the light dim, and the stench of rats' urine and faeces in the air. Snow White's dungeons had been cleaner. She looked around, hoping to figure out why Zelena had decided this was where she wanted Maria to take control. Chistery wasn't even around, and Maria wasn't surprised. Even though he was a monkey, he didn't appreciate filth either.

She walked towards the crack of light, apparently shining through a hole in the wall. She noticed then that the book Chistery had given her was sitting discarded haphazardly on the dirty floor. Maria automatically went to pick it up, wiping the cover clean with her sleeve. It was the first time she noticed its title, written in its extravagant calligraphy. It was the book of all power. It was The Grimmerie.

* * *

Robin lay awake thinking about Regina's words to him at the stables. _She wasn't supposed to have this_. That's what she'd said. She'd even said that she had never even told Maria what she'd done, and Robin was now thinking perhaps that had to have been the only secret Regina had kept from the woman. Of course, he'd barely known Maria in Storybrooke before she'd disappeared…died, whatever they were calling it.

He sighed heavily and rolled over, placing an arm around Regina's belly, listening to her snoring softly beside him. She'd never admit to it, and Robin thought it was somewhat adorable the way her nose crinkled in her sleep, breathing rhythmically in and out. He thought about what Emma and Granny had said. For the sake of his family, he'd accept Emma's offer, but he'd need to find a way to take Roland and Henry with them. Regina wouldn't leave without them, Robin knew it would prove futile to ask her to leave them behind for more than just the planned two weeks he had already arranged.

Emma had told him it would be safest to get Regina out of Storybrooke before she gave birth. That would mean they'd be gone for another sixteen weeks on top of their vacation. So many thoughts swam around Robin's head he couldn't think of where to begin organising what needed to be done to protect his family…and prepare for the baby's arrival.

Next to him, Regina sighed deeply in her sleep, pulling Robin closer to her. At least she was sleeping peacefully tonight, no nightmares, no screaming out and flailing limbs trying to get away from whatever horror pursued her in her dreams. Robin's thoughts drifted back to how she had looked riding Fantasma that afternoon. Like she was free, happy. And then suddenly he knew how to present the surprise he'd been planning with the boys. It would be perfect, and Regina could relax, in blissful joy, celebrating what was to come, instead of fearing it.

* * *

Maria realised rather quickly that The Grimmerie was not a book to mess with. As she read through it she had found the spells and incantations Zelena had used on Chistery and the other monkeys, as well as spells that raised the dead, created time portals….caused death….it was all there, so much power. Maria couldn't read what many of the words said, they were written in a language only Zelena…or someone familiar with real magic could interpret.

She was able to decipher some, and there was one particular enchantment that caught her eye. The spell of Banishment. As Maria read it, she realised that it was a spell that sent unwanted souls away. She smiled to herself. Perhaps she had a way to defeat Zelena's hold on her after all.

* * *

Regina stood looking at herself in the mirror trying to determine whether she liked the maternity blouse Emma had picked for her as they shopped together before she was due to leave on her vacation with Robin. She was 28 weeks now, and Robin had arranged a getaway for the two of them before the baby arrived. She still didn't know where he was taking her, but the prospect of the two week holiday had had her excited ever since he had told her.

Emma watched Regina with a hint of sadness. The woman didn't know what was really coming at her, she was already pregnant and hormonal. Robin would really need to pull his plan off to make sure Regina didn't get overwhelmed into hysterics. At least, Emma thought to herself, she and Robin had met with Granny, David and Mary Margaret to work out how to bring Roland and Henry to New York. Robin had reasoned with Emma that Regina wouldn't leave Storybrooke for more than the two weeks she knew about if the boys were left in potential danger. So Emma was now in charge of bringing both Henry and Roland to New York.

"It's spring! I'm six months pregnant! Do you honestly think I want to wear this? Where would Robin take me where I'd need so many clothes, but not my bikini? Do you think he doesn't want to see me looking so fat? Emma? Emma?! Are you listening to me?" Regina's ranting brought Emma from her thoughts.

Regina was standing in front of her in the change rooms with a cross look on her face, hands on her hips wearing the blouse Emma had given her. Emma pulled a face.

"What?" Regina asked, a hand resting on her belly.

Emma smiled, reaching for her friend's arm gently.

"Regina, you're not fat, you're pregnant. Robin loves you, and he loves that baby inside you. I don't think he'd mind one bit if you packed your swimwear for some relaxation by the lake, or a pool or anywhere else. And, for that matter, because it is spring, you should get this gorgeous shirt because you look amazing in it and if Robin takes you some place special don't you want to feel beautiful?" she said, looking at their reflections in the mirror with Regina beside her.

A smile cracked on Regina's face. She was glad she'd asked Emma to take her shopping instead of Mary Margaret. It was true, the blouse she had ranted about did look good on her, and she had room in it for the last few months of her pregnancy. If she wanted to look nice, she wouldn't really mind wearing it. She wondered though if Emma knew where Robin had planned to take her.

"If I'm going to be barefoot and pregnant, I suppose it would be nice if it's on a beach or by the pool. Emma, do you know where he's taking me?" Regina said, as she went back into the change room to take off the blouse. As she shrugged of the garment, she heard Emma hesitate before replying.

"Uhh…yeah, kind of. I mean, I know what Henry told me, but that could be different to what Robin really has planned. I don't think I'm supposed to tell you though." Emma said, cautiously.

Pulling her sweater back on, Regina frowned hearing Emma's reply.

"What do you mean 'you can't tell me'? What has Henry told you?" Regina scowled through the door.

Emma sat on a chair waiting for Regina to come out. She sighed heavily.

"All I know is, you're going to some secluded place within Storybrooke. After that maybe he'll take you out of town." She said.

Regina finally emerged from the change room, staring at Emma.

"Where in Storybrooke is 'secluded'? Where would he take me out of town? I don't want to be too far away in case something happens with JB, he knows that." Regina stated.

Emma shrugged. "He wants to make it special for you Regina. Just…enjoy the time you have before the baby arrives. Wherever he takes you, I'm sure he knows your concerns about Jellybean."

Regina smiled, picking up the clothes she intended to buy.

"I hope so Emma. I've been looking forward to this trip since Robin told me. The boys were really happy to help organise it too. I just…I'm worried about what you saw in the cemetery. What happens if something…bad…occurs while we're gone? You were the one to give us your key for the New York apartment because you thought we'd be in danger. What if…what if whatever…or whoever, you saw comes after the boys?" Regina said softly as they walked to the checkout.

Emma tilted her head, sympathetically.

"Regina, I will never let anything happen to Henry or Roland. Promise. If Robin takes you all the way to New York, rest easy knowing the boys will be safe here. I gave you that key because none of us…my Mom, Dad, Granny or me….want you in danger while your pregnant. We care about you Regina."

They walked out of the shop together, Regina contemplating Emma's words. The blonde was right. It was only two weeks, her boys would be safest with Emma and her family. She rubbed her belly, feeling a kick from JB after they got into Emma's bug. Whatever Robin had planned for them, she was excited for the getaway.

If only she knew what lay ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello my lovely readers! Apologies again for not updating Wine &amp; Whiskey for a while. I've been busy in real-life, but also Diamond in the Dark has also kept me busy (I've had more inspiration for that one lately). Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but hopefully whenever I update next, I'll have a nice long chapter for you. Until then, happy reading!**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

Robin blindfolded Regina and lead her gently to the car, telling her it was a secret location, a surprise and he couldn't wait to see her face when they arrived there.

And it was truly breath-taking. A lakeside mountain cottage hidden within the forest, the beauty of the forest around them reflected in the clear waters of the lake. Regina had tears pricking her eyes when she finally took the blindfold off. Robin had really gone out of his way to do something special.

She heard a horse's snort from behind the cottage, and turned to Robin in confusion.

"Did I just hear a horse?" She asked, looking at him quizzically. Robin smiled sheepishly.

As Regina went to look around the back of the cottage, Robin tugged on her arm, pulling her towards the lake.

"Regina! Why don't we go dip our toes in the lake? The water looks rather inviting…" Robin had a suggestive smirk on his face.

Regina knew that look, and she gave in, giving him a kiss on the nose before heading to the cottage.

"What are you doing? Aren't we going to the lake?" Robin called out as she opened the door.

"Relax. Your child has been doing jumping-jacks on my bladder, and I really need the bathroom. I'll come join you down there in a minute." Regina said.

Robin smiled to himself as he turned back to watch the scene over the lake. He was looking forward to when Regina would finally get to see what he and the boys had planned for her.

* * *

Zelena knew time was precious. The contact she had left in Storybrooke was still to send her word on Regina, but she knew that the Swan woman had gotten herself involved. That was the last message she'd received from them. They'd almost been caught at her sister's vault taking the amulet and Maria's belongings, but had disappeared just before Emma had shone the torch through the eery room.

She wandered over to where Chistery was currently sitting, his eyes studying the pictures of a book that had been left open on the table.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to go send out the others." Zelena snapped at him. The primate looked at her, one of his eyes glowing a gold colour. Ahh. Time, it seemed, had caught up to them.

Zelena looked at him again, then back to the clock on the wall.

"What message have you for me?" She asked Chistery, then looked at the clock, which now reflected events happening in Storybrooke. She could see images of Regina and Robin leaving their boys behind (how careless of her sister), the Swan woman and that old Wolf, 'Granny', taking the children and handing a set of keys to Robin behind Regina's back. She could see her sister smiling at Emma and blowing a kiss to each of the boys before resting a hand on her belly and getting in a car.

"They're leaving?" Zelena said out loud, frustrated.

"Find them. Bring them back. If that baby is born outside Storybrooke, we have no way of returning." She commanded in the direction of the clock, and with that, the pictures cleared and the clock face returned. When she turned back to Chistery, his eye was now the darkened brown of its usual colour.

* * *

Regina was in bliss after their picnic lunch and paddle in the lake. She was currently relaxed on the lounge chair on the deck reading a Jane Austen while Robin was doing god knows what in the kitchen preparing their dinner. After hearing a few loud bangs and a line of curses from Robin, she put her book down, and with a sigh, she went inside to see if he needed some help.

She was about to enter the small kitchen when Robin came rushing out.

"No! No, you can't be in here! Go back outside and read your book! Don't mind me…dinner will be ready soon" Robin said, ushering her back out the front door.

Well then. Suppose she'll just finish that chapter and see whether Miss Bennett would accept Mr Darcy's hand.


	12. With Stars In Their Eyes

_**Hello my lovelies! There has been a long delay in updates..sorry, life got in the way. Now, I have a few things to address before I let you read this Chapter.**_

_**Firstly, I had a Guest ask me who Maria is. To Guest: Please read the prequels and your question will be answered. Secondly, I received some backlash when I posted some teasers about the baby. Please understand that I am the author, and this is my story. I have not yet revealed the gender of JB even, so please do not send me hate messages about any decision I make. JB's name will still have special meaning whether it is Hope or not. I picked out the names specifically for their meanings in **_**_relevance to OutlawQueen._**

**_Now, positive note: Enjoy the fluffy scenery with OutlawQueen. I had some more inspiration after the beautiful Camelot dance the other day, and a bit of Jane Austen._**

**_Happy reading!_**

**_-OUATAddict Xx_**

* * *

Maria woke several hours later back in the damp dungeon that Zelena seemed to favour for her. The Grimmerie was still open on the last page she had been studying, life and death, body inhibition….the difference between an animal and whatever in Oz was called an Animal. Maria was learning things perhaps Zelena needed her to know to carry out the plan, but she would never know what Zelena really wanted her to do…aside from what was to happen when Regina gave birth.

She sighed, thinking of it. Unless she could decipher exactly what was written in the Grimmerie, there was no way to overpower Zelena once the portal opened. Poor Regina would think she would be receiving a visitor, long thought dead, someone she cared about deeply…only to be killed in cold vengeance. Maria thought of the baby. Of Robin and the two young boys Regina already called her sons. They would all need Regina. She couldn't let Zelena simply take her sister's life because she wanted a new one.

But that had been the deal. '_To create a life, you must take a life_'.

It reminded Maria of her own sons, Daniel and Jack. What she would have done for them had she the chance. Thinking of them and Regina, she flicked through the pages of the book again, determined to find something, anything that could help her stop what she would do under Zelena's control.

Page eighty three. A dagger, similar to the one Maria had seen Zelena carry with her when they were separate entities in Storybrooke. This dagger, however, was merely designed to end. Wielded with the magic from the Vinkus, the Grimmerie described it as a weapon used to kill a soul, or spirit. Historically, Maria continued to read, the Vinkus Dagger had last been used to force the spirit of the great Ozma to an end, allowing the Time Dragon to take over.

She needed to find this dagger.

* * *

Robin found Regina fast asleep with _Pride and Prejudice_ lying open across her belly. She was beautiful, stunning ever more so with the glow of her pregnancy. He snapped a photo of the moment before he had to gently wake her for the dinner he'd prepared.

"Regina? I have dinner ready…it's still warm out so I set up the table on the back porch" Robin said softly as Regina's eyes slowly opened.

"I only shut my eyes for a minute…whatever you cooked smells amazing, JB is doing somersaults!" Regina smiled, letting Robin help her up.

He lead her through the cottage to the back porch, where a romantic table for two had been set up, laden with roast and lightly seasoned pumpkins and sweet potato, green vegetables and a perfectly cooked lamb roast, drizzled with homemade gravy. A bouquet of red roses sat in the middle, between two tealight candles, and a flute glass of grape juice for each of them since Regina couldn't have wine.

"Oh Robin, this is…this is wonderful. Thank you" Regina said taking in everything he had done. She kissed him softly against his cheek, and proceeded to her chair, which Robin pulled out ready for her.

They ate in silence, enjoying the warm summer air and the picturesque sunset across the lake. Robin gazed across the table at Regina, who smiled back at him.

"This is nice, just…us. No kids, no noise, no interruptions from well-meaning-but-irritating extended family members." Regina said, taking Robin's hand.

Robin chuckled. "I do agree, those Charmings have the worst timing."

A horse whinnied, and Regina turned her attention to where the sound came from. She couldn't see anything, but when she turned back to Robin, he was grinning cheekily back at her, seemingly amused.

"Robin, you're up to something. I knew I wasn't hearing things when we first got here. I know you had to have heard it just now." She scowled at him.

She got up from the table, wandering down the steps and a short way into the forest, closely followed by Robin, who seemed very curious to see her reaction.

Regina stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Fantasma hitched to a beautifully decorated carriage. She turned to Robin, who offered her his hand, gesturing toward the carriage.

"Care for a carriage ride to watch the sunset and the stars rise, Mi'Lady?" Robin asked, his eyes sparkling in hope.

Nodding in agreement, Regina allowed Robin to help her into the carriage, then gently take the reins, encouraging the old gelding into a slow walk around the worn trail leading to a bay area. They stayed there, watching as the colours of the summer night faded, giving way to the dark blues of the starry sky above them.

It was then Robin took a deep breath, taking a box from his pocket. He turned to Regina, looking deep into the chestnut eyes he was so in love with.

"Regina Seraphine Mills, will you marry me?"

* * *

In Storybrooke, Emma was currently dealing with a new threat. She had figured out what had been at the cemetery. It seemed not all from Oz had died with Zelena, she had left something behind, and if it were alive…somehow, somewhere, that meant Zelena was too.


	13. Chapter 13

_**So here it is my lovelies! Chapter 13! Nearing the end now...hope you enjoy it and I will upload Chapt 14 shortly **_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

Regina was speechless at first. Eventually, to Robin's relief, she had managed to answer him.

"Yes, yes Robin, I will marry you", Regina uttered out, watching as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Her hormones had taken over after that, and she hadn't been able to stop crying.

Robin wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"I look forward to calling you Mrs Hood". he whispered into her ear.

* * *

The next week flew by, relaxing in perfect bliss at the lakeside cottage, before Robin then drove them to New York. Regina was restless when they arrived in the big city, arguing with Robin how much she wanted to go back to Storybrooke as she missed Henry and Roland, as well as needing to see the doctor for her next check-up.

She was surprised when, as she opened the door of the apartment, the two boys came running towards her, yelling their surprise to her. Regina was overwhelmed, turning to Robin.

"How did you manage this?" she said, hugging each of her boys tightly. "I was only just saying how much I missed you, and here you are!"

Robin chuckled, then looked up as Emma entered the room from the kitchen.

"Hey guys, I wondered when you'd get here. Geez Regina…are you sure you don't have two kids in there?! You've only been gone two weeks and look at that baby bump!" Emma exclaimed when she saw Regina.

Regina stood up, supporting her back with one of her hands. She laughed at Emma's outburst.

"I've wondered that myself, Emma. But no, the doctor showed us at the last ultrasound, definitely only one baby in there. He or she seems like a big baby though."

Emma crinkled her face.

"You guys still don't know the sex? Don't you wanna find out?"

Robin sidled up behind Regina, wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on her belly. Kissing her shoulder, he then looked back at Emma, who was waiting for an answer.

"Jellybean has been very smart with us I'm afraid. So we've decided we'll just wait for the birth." Robin explained.

Henry and Roland called Regina into the lounge room where they had been playing a video game together. As she left, Emma turned her attention to Robin.

"Regina looks well. And I noticed you finally gave her that ring. Henry seemed really happy to see that the plan worked out well. But I have to tell you something important, Robin. While you and Regina have been gone there has been more activity around Storybrooke from the 'mystery thing' responsible for the thefts at the vault. I looked into it with Belle's help, and it seems as though Walsh is still in Storybrooke." Emma said, quietly so Regina wouldn't hear.

Robin frowned in confusion.

"As I recall, wasn't he killed by one of my men? I remember someone took him down. How is it possible for him to still be alive?" Robin questioned.

Emma shrugged.

"That's why I went to Belle. We found out, he is trapped here as some kind of spirit, so he isn't in a physical form like a man or monkey. But, apparently he can still pick up physical objects. According to Belle's books, if he is trapped here, then he must be using Zelena's amulet and whatever it was of Maria's to communicate with Zelena. It's her magic that has him trapped. Wherever she is and whatever form she is in. We can't eliminate Walsh without bringing back Zelena. Belle said, if we want to save Storybrooke from this 'haunting', we have no choice but to lure Zelena back. If we kill her, the threat from Walsh also disappears."

Robin held his head in his hands. Damn. He looked back to Emma.

"So what exactly are you saying?" He asked.

Emma put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, it means we can't protect Regina here. She has to come back to Storybrooke now. It will bring Zelena back. We can protect Regina and the baby as a whole town, and we'll rid Storybrooke of the Wicked Witch for good."

Robin looked across at Regina who had Roland sitting on her lap playing Mario Kart with Henry, laughing as she sent Henry's kart spinning in an oil slick. He wished deeply they could enjoy this simple life, this family.

"Give us three days." Robin said, as Emma nodded in response.

* * *

Time passed remarkably quickly in Oz. Each time Maria woke, she found herself in new surroundings, days, sometimes weeks had passed. She supposed that Zelena was working on something to be controlling her so much. This time when she woke, Maria found herself on the edge of the Dead Forest just beyond the walls of Kiamo Ko, and much to her surprise, she had the Vinkus Dagger in her hand. Surprised, the old woman pulled page eighty-three from her pocket to read again how she needed to use it to rid herself of Zelena.

Just as she began reading, a blinding beam of light appeared in front of her. The portal was open.

* * *

The final three months of Regina's pregnancy hadn't been as stress-free as everyone had hoped. Walsh had continued to cause havoc, at one point possessing Robin and putting Regina in danger. Now the day had come for the final battle. When Regina had gone into labour in the early hours of the morning, Robin's first call was to David and Mary Margaret, and thankfully Emma had been with them and had driven straight to the former Mayor's mansion to look after Henry and Roland. It was not without noticing the storm cloud forming above the hospital.

Oh how glorious it was to be back in Storybrooke! Zelena stepped through the portal out onto the main street just beyond the hospital where she knew her sister was currently in a position of vulnerability. Chistery followed close behind, chittering his annoying monkey chatter.

"Would you shut up, you filthy primate! We have business to do if we want our lives back." Zelena snapped, pulling the Vinkus Dagger from beneath her cloak.

She held it in her hand, admiring its power and decor.

"Now my dear sister, its time I finally get my revenge." She said to herself, and stormed towards the hospital entrance, Chistery in tow.


	14. Birth and Death is the Circle of Life

_**Here you are lovely readers, thankyou SO much for your patience! Chapter 13 and 14 have finally been able to upload. I am working on the final chapters for this and then I will be focusing on Diamond in the Dark. Hope you enjoy them!**_

_**Happy reading : )**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

"Regina, you need to take deep breaths. I had two children remember?" Mary Margaret said gently, trying to comfort the older woman as she had another contraction.

Regina snapped her head over, her Evil Queen switched on.

"Don't tell me how to breathe you bird-loving princess! Go find the nurse to get me some pain-relief!" Regina yelled at the girl.

As Mary-Margaret exited in a rush, Robin returned to the room, and Regina's face relaxed a little.

"Jellybean will be here soon, my love. I'm sorry you have to go through all this." Robin said as he came over to the bedside.

Regina sat back, pouting. "I never thought I'd have this Robin. I never thought I'd get to see my baby born, and I never thought I would have my fiancee standing beside me to bring our baby into the world together. I love you."

Robin placed a gentle kiss on Regina's forehead, he understood everything she had feared, and all that she dreamed of. When Mary Margaret returned twenty minutes later, with a doctor who declared it was too late for pain relief and Regina was ready to deliver, Robin followed close behind in his scrubs to see his child born.

Regina didn't hold back, screaming bloody murder with every push the doctor asked of her. She hated this. She was hot, she was sweating, she was messy and she was exhausted. Damn Robin for bringing that whiskey to the vault. Damn herself for drinking too much of the wine. Damn Maria for leaving her alone like this.

The doctor looked up at Regina, Robin supporting her, and moving loose tendrils of her dark hair from her sweaty forehead.

"Okay Mom and Dad, one last push, then you can meet your baby. Are you ready?"

Regina nodded, and counting to three in her mind, she gave one last push, feeling the relief when the baby was finally out of her body.

Robin smiled down at Regina as their baby was handed to them.

"Congratulations guys. Say hello to your baby girl." The doctor said, watching Regina and Robin with their new baby.

What ashame that beautiful family portrait would be ruined.

* * *

Maria found herself in the walls of the Storybrooke hospital, her feet guiding her to a room. She could feel the Vinkus Dagger digging into her side. Zelena was controlling her actions, this was something different to what she had been doing since possessing her mind and body when they were last in Storybrooke, all those months ago.

She turned a corner, and crept through a door where a happy couple were looking at their new baby, swaddled in pink. Maria had to do it. She wouldn't let Regina lose what she had always wanted because of Zelena.

But Zelena had other wicked ideas.

"Should I give my congratulations to you? I see you had a girl. I do hope she grows up just like…"

Robin and Regina looked up to see Maria standing in front of them, and one of Zelena's flying monkeys just outside the door.

Clutching her newborn tighter to her, Regina looked more firmly at the woman she considered more of her mother. She knew it wasn't Maria, Maria would never say words like that. Zelena was controlling her somehow.

She turned to Robin, handing him the baby. "Robin, take her. I want to talk to Maria alone. I'll be fine."

Robin took his daughter gently from Regina with a hesitant glance over at Maria. Something wasn't right, and he wasn't comfortable leaving Regina alone when he felt that she was in danger, but he did as she asked. At least the baby was safe.

* * *

As soon as Robin had left the room, Regina sat up as best as she could to face Maria.

"Alright Zelena, I know you're in there. What have you done with Maria and what do you want?" She demanded.

Zelena's sickly sweet and wicked smile shone through on Maria's face.

"Oh you are such a clever one, my dear little sister. Of course, you are right, it is me, Zelena. But your dear beloved Maria is here too, it has been quite a struggle to get control of her, I must say for an old hag she does put up a fight. I don't want your baby, she's already done what I needed. I thought Maria would like to come deliver a present just for you and your…little bundle of joy." Zelena sneered as she rounded the bed.

It was odd seeing and hearing Zelena's voice from Maria's face. Regina wasn't one to fall for her sister's tricks though.

"Zelena, I know you didn't just come back here so Maria could see my child. What are you really here for?" Regina said, angrily.

If she hadn't just given birth she would have been more aggressive.

Zelena cuddled up beside Regina on the bed, close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Oh darling, I thought you would have it figured out by now. I'm here for you."

With that, Zelena plunged the Vinkus Dagger into Regina, then switched control of Maria's body back to Maria herself.

* * *

_**Dun-dun-duuun! Sorry my lovelies to end on a cliff-hanger, but all not to worry- the next chapter will explain everything!**_


	15. AUTHOR UPDATE

Hello my lovelies!

I apologise that this is not a chapter update, but I feel that I owe you all an explanation for long periods of time between chapter updates.

I have unfortunately had to make the decision to put both my current stories, 'Wine and Whiskey' and 'Diamond in the Dark' on hiatus due to circumstances occurring in my personal life right now. I love you all and have enjoyed writing these stories thus far, and hope to be able to return to them again soon in the future.

Please stay suscribed to these stories so you can get the get the next chapter when I am able to return to writing.

-OUATAddict Xx


	16. How To Save A Life

_**I'm baaaaa-aack! Apologies for my long absence, as I said prior to going on hiatus, things in my life got extremely crazy you to all my loyal followers/favourites/reviewers for staying with me! Here is my final chapter, I had wanted at least one or two more but because of my hiatus I lost my mojo with my story so I have wrapped it up...I hope you enjoy the ending all the same though :)**_

_**-OUATAddict Xx**_

* * *

Robin heard the scream from down the hallway as he watched Henry sitting across from him, carefully cradling his new little sister so she wouldn't stir and Roland was also able to see. He nudged David beside him, telling him to stay with the baby and watch the boys as he ran down the corridor to Regina's room.

Maria stood pale with a dagger in her hand, Regina's blood dripping fresh from it. She turned to Robin, looking him directly in the eye.

"Zelena did this. I can save her. Tell her I love her Robin. Tell her I'm sorry."

Maria used the dagger to slice open her palm, holding back tears and trying to say the enchantment that would free her of Zelena's control; letting Regina live as her body died.

She held Regina's hand for as long as she was able, and as she felt the life begin to stir again in Regina, Maria used the last of her strength to ask the name of the baby girl.

Robin stood, pale and frozen waiting for Regina to open her eyes and answer, watching helpless and wishing there was a way to save them both and destroy Zelena's soul.

Just as he was about to speak, a soft mumble came from Regina.

"Mm'ly…name…." Robin's attention was now focused as Regina's eyes fluttered open. She could see Maria, now almost laying across her, her breath shallowing.

Squeezing Maria's hand, Regina looked from the older woman to Robin and back again.

"Her name is Kimberly, because it means 'from the wood of the royal forest'" Regina said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Robin smiled, he knew they had run out of time with Maria but he was happy she had been able to see their child and know her name.

The dagger had fallen to the ground as Maria had collapsed, and Robin could see it turning to a pale green dust below Regina's bed.

"Regina, look" he said, pointing to the disintegrating dagger. She shifted so she could see it and gasped.

Regina turned to Robin, her eyes searching for an answer.

"Maria loved you Regina, she saved you from what Zelena wanted. Maria gave you life, and that's why she had to die. To stop Zelena's plan" he said softly, taking her hand in his.

"But why? What was Zelena's plan?" Regina asked, glancing back to the green dust left from the dagger.

"Maria wrote a letter we found at the vault. Zelena had told her that to create a life, a life had to be taken. She wanted her physical form back, and she intended to get it by taking your heart, your life, Regina. Somehow that would help her to gain her life. Maria found a book that told her how to reverse the spell Zelena had placed on the dagger. It gave you life after Zelena had Maria stab you. Maria died in order to rid us of Zelena for good. You're safe, and our family is safe." Robin explained.

Regina had tears streaming down her face as she realised what Maria had done for her. She would never stop loving the woman who had been more mother to her than Cora ever had. And she could only hope that she would be the same kind of mother to little Kimberly, who was now nestled in Henry's arms as he and Roland stood in the doorway.

"Someone wants her mommy" Henry said, walking over and handing the infant to his mother.

Regina sniffed, and placed a gentle kiss on top of her baby girl's head.

"Henry, Roland, meet your sister. Kimberly." Robin said to their boys.

Henry and Roland smiled as they gathered around Regina for more cuddles. Maria had disappeared just as the dagger had, and the scene now looked as it should have.

A family.

* * *

_**A/N: I know some of you will be disappointed about my name choice for JellyBean, but I looked for the perfect name that represented both parents, and the meaning of Kimberly seemed right. I haven't given her a middle name because I couldn't decide between one that meant 'princess' and the OutlawQueen tradition of Hope. So that means you can give her whatever middle name you want as you read this story :)**_


End file.
